Aëlla, l'Ouragan
by LeanneMania
Summary: Un enfer. Deux esclaves. Une parole. Une promesse. Un espoir. L'Ouragan approche apportant avec lui l'odeur du renouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

On m'a toujours dit que je n'étais qu'une bonne rien, une gamine stupide qui ne pourrait jamais rien faire de sa misérable vie, comme l'avait fait ma mère. Ces paroles lancées, parfois en l'air, ont fini par m'atteindre bien plus tard, lorsque mon très cher père prit la décision de me donner en cadeau au souverain de mon pays. Cet euphémisme stupide ne cachait pas le fait que j'étais vendue comme esclave à un homme qui avait le triple de mon âge. On m'a fait quitter les bas quartiers de la capitale pour me rendre dans cette immense demeure, où les hommes assujettis pullulent et tournent autour de ce « maître » comme des mouches afin d'assouvir ses désirs. Cet homme à la peau basanée, aux yeux d'un bleu froid que seul la torture infligée à ses esclaves et la luxure semblaient animer d'un quelconque sentiment.

La place qu'on m'avait attribuée fut celle-ci : j'étais la putain du roi et ce devait être mon rôle jusqu'à ce que l'âge me fasse moins attirante aux yeux de tous. Le temps fut bien long pour moi qui venais tout juste d'avoir douze ans et, avec les mois qui défilaient lentement, mon nom semblait fuir la mémoire de tous. On me désignait de la tête, me hélait et sifflait de loin, certains claquaient des doigts en me faisant signe d'avancer. J'obéissais, le visage tourné vers le bas, sans jamais croiser le regard de ceux qui habitaient dans ce palais hostile.

Six mois après mon arrivé, de nouveaux esclaves débarquèrent. Ceux-là avaient la peau pâle, les cheveux et les yeux du rouge le plus étonnant que je n'aie encore jamais vu. Le groupe était composé uniquement d'un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, d'un autre un peu plus jeune ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la fille qui était à ses côtés et qui le tenait désespérément par les vêtements. Tous furent placés dans la garde rapproché du roi, chacun reçu de nouveaux vêtements après avoir soigneusement été lavés par des femmes vêtues de tuniques blanches qui dissimulaient leurs pieds.

Pendant des semaines je ne les ai pas vus. Ils ont refait surface bien plus tard, semblant sortir tout droit d'un rêve grandement désagréable qu'ils avaient fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Des cernes noirs ornaient leurs yeux que leur visage plus pâle que jamais à cause de la fatigue ne faisait qu'accentuer. Ils avaient été menés à l'écart et l'un d'eux s'était vu privé de repas pour avoir tenté de tenir tête à leur maître. Il fut enfermé dans ce que nous appelions alors le "trou", une prison en tôle creusée à même le sol dans un coin reculé de la cour extérieure. Personne n'avait le droit de s'y rendre sans la permission du souverain et, afin de vérifier que les consignes étaient respectées, des gardes faisaient des rondes régulièrement. Mais si on savait attendre et qu'on connaissait parfaitement les heures où la surveillance était effectuée, alors on pouvait se glisser entre les mailles du filet.

Ainsi, à la nuit tombée, les deux poches emplies de morceaux de pain pris sur mon plateau, je me faufilais jusqu'à lui, veillant à ne pas me faire remarquer par quiconque malgré les vêtements excentriques que le roi choisissait pour moi chaque jour et le maquillage trop osé que les esclaves tartinaient sur mon visage d'enfant.

Je me glissais dans l'ombre d'un palmier, jetais un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche et m'élançais à nouveau vers la lugubre prison dont même les chiens n'osaient pas s'approcher. Le "couvercle" du trou n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple grille reliée aux extrémités de la cage par des verrous en acier toutefois, l'espace entre chaque carré de grillage était assez grand pour qu'on puisse y glisser un bras. J'y mis le miens, tenant fermement dans ma main le morceau de pain que j'avais gardé précieusement.

Le garçon n'avait pas semblé comprendre mes intentions pour autant. Sa main s'était saisie avec force de mon poignet, attirant mon visage contre la grille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » m'avait-il interrogé.

« Lâche-moi » m'étais-je plains « tu me fais mal ! »

Il avait desserré sa prise en même temps que j'avais laissé tomber sur le sol de l'étrange prison les provisions que j'avais apportées avec moi. Je me redressai immédiatement en entendant un garde s'approcher, vidai mes poches et m'enfuis en courant par peur d'être découverte. Je n'entendis rien, pas un seul merci de sa part. Le lendemain j'hésitais a retourné le voir. À quoi bon prendre des risques pour quelqu'un si ce dernier ne prend pas la peine de vous remercier correctement ? Pourtant, lorsque je reçus mon repas dans ma chambre comme tous les soirs, je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser les deux morceaux de pain dans les poches de mon vêtement avant de les dissimuler dans une jarre en terre cuite. Je ne pouvais pas sortir dans la cour avant trois bonnes heures, mon "travail" m'attendant sagement dans une chambre luxueuse et immense, reliée par une porte à celles des maîtresses du roi.

Moi, j'étais un "cas spécial" selon notre maître. J'avais mes appartements en face des siens, des esclaves qui me suivaient en permanence et qui devaient certainement me surveiller pour lui : il ne fallait pas que son précieux cadeau se volatilise dans la nature. Ainsi, chaque jour, je suivais la même routine : levée aux aurores, je prenais mon petit-déjeuner avant tout le monde puis gagnais les bains avant d'être habillée et maquillée par les esclaves, ensuite je devais "divertir" mon maître avant qu'il n'entame sa longue et épuisante journée. Les heures qui suivaient, je les passais souvent à l'extérieur, observer les palmiers et les volatiles qui volaient au-dessus de ma tête me distrayais un peu. Revenait alors le temps de prendre un bain, celui-ci étant fait de lait de chèvre, mon repas et mon devoir de putain du roi. Quand je regagnais mes appartements, il était souvent minuit passé. C'était à ce moment-là que je filais en douce voir les prisonniers du trou.

Je descendais par la fenêtre, utilisant une petite corniche à moins d'un mètre en dessous comme point de départ pour dévaler la façade du palais, je n'étais pas une experte en escalade, mais mes capacités me suffisaient à l'époque pour les quelques escapades que je m'autorisais.

Les nuits étaient fraîches à cette période de l'année et je me souviens que ce soir-là je n'étais vêtue que de morceaux de tissus aux couleurs chatoyantes et bien trop courts pour être appelé vêtement, que les bijoux qui ornaient mon cou et mes poignets faisaient des cliquetis agaçant.

Ombre dans le noir absolu de la cour où les sentinelles postées à chaque extrémité somnolent à cause de l'alcool avalé comme si c'était de l'eau, je me faufilais entre les arbres en grelottant, les pains serrés contre ma poitrine. Le garçon était toujours blotti contre le mur de terre qui dégageait une humidité renforçant cette désagréable sensation d'oppression qui s'échappait du trou. Il leva les yeux dans ma direction, ouvrit la bouche pour me faire part de ses ignobles paroles sans aucun doute, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je fis tomber les provisions dans la prison et me redressai aussitôt. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus à l'extérieur avec un froid pareil alors qu'il ne me remercierait sans doute pas. Pourtant, sa voix s'était élevée dans mon dos, me demandant de rester encore un peu. Elle était enrouée et chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui arracher un morceau de ses cordes vocales malmenées.

Lentement, je retournai m'asseoir près de la grille, serrant mes jambes contre ma poitrine encore imaginaire et enlaçant mes genoux de mes bras. On parla longtemps, lui me racontant les raisons de son emprisonnement et déclarant avec fierté qu'un jour ou l'autre, il retrouverait sa liberté, moi écoutant parfois plus que ce que je parlais. Il ne sut pas mon nom, ici je n'en avais de toute manière et je ne voulais pas confier un souvenir aussi précieux que l'identité que m'avait autrefois donné ma chère mère. Et chaque jour pendant une semaine entière je revins le voir, un lien incroyable se tissa entre nous au fil des années. Lui était rêveur et exécrait la vie que le destin lui avait donnée, il défiait son seigneur pratiquement tous les jours et malgré ce que je craignais, le roi l'avait acheté à un prix si élevé qu'il n'osait pas s'en débarrasser. Il avait renoncé à lui mettre des fers aux pieds et aux mains, préférant de loin le laisser pourrir au trou où il croyait sans doute qu'il pouvait le "dresser". Il me semblait que c'était absurde, ce garçon ne pouvait pas être retenu contre sa volonté. C'était une force de la nature après tout. Un soir, alors que j'étais assise près de la prison extérieure, je n'y tins plus.

"Qu'attends-tu pour quitter cet endroit ?" m'enquis-je.

Il avait levé son regard vermeil vers moi et j'avais senti mon cœur tressaillir. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque et je craignais le jour où le souverain se rendrait compte que mon cœur ne battait pas pour lui.

"J'attends que ce soit le bon moment. Partir comme ça n'aurait pas de sens pour moi, je veux d'abord venger ma sœur qu'il a laissée mourir de la fièvre et mon ami qu'il a tué à la tâche. Et puis, je ne veux pas partir sans toi…"

Un sourire las étira mes lèvres tandis que je passais une main dans mes cheveux à la couleur des plumes des corbeaux.

"Je ne peux pas partir. Où que j'aille, il me retrouvera. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je suis ici, que je suis la "putain du roi", j'en viens même à oublier qui je suis réellement. Et maintenant, je suis certaine d'une chose : il ne laissera pas sa future femme lui filer entre les doigts."

Je l'avais entendu se lever dans l'étroit espace qui l'emprisonner.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

"Rien d'important, oublie ça…"

Je me levais en frissonnant, rabattant sur mes épaules dénudées le châle qu'on m'avait donné pour me préserver de l'humidité omniprésente dans l'air. Ce soir-là, j'étais partie parce que je refusais de parler de cette "joyeuse nouvelle", comme l'avait appelé le roi quelques heures plus tôt. Je peinais à croire que mon cauchemar s'éternisait, se développant comme une toile d'araignée qui m'emprisonnait à chaque seconde écoulée. Il me semblait que l'enfer dans lequel je vivais depuis des années ne s'adoucissait que pour revenir plus ardent que jamais.

* * *

 **Hey Hey Hey !**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part... vive les pingouins !**

 **Fran**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Trois nuits plus tard, j'appris que mon ami s'était évadé de sa prison. Certains disaient que quelqu'un l'avait libéré par pitié, d'autres qu'il avait forcé à lui seul la grosse grille qui le gardait dans le trou. J'ai senti mon cœur de serrer dans ma poitrine, une interminable douleur me broyer l'estomac, et puis, je me suis fait une raison : je n'avais pas le droit d'échapper à ce destin perfide qui avait déjà tracé, dans l'histoire du monde, le chemin de ma misérable vie.

J'ai repris ma routine en essayant d'oublier, en vain, le visage de ce garçon qui m'avait apporté tant de réconfort pendant quatre longues années. À chaque fois que je sentais les mains du roi de glisser sous mes vêtements, c'était son visage à lui qui me revenait en mémoire alors que je tentais d'échapper à la dure réalité en me retranchant dans les méandres de mon subconscient.

Le mariage n'a jamais eu lieu aucun roi digne de ce nom n'épouse sa putain. Il s'était marié à une de ces femmes riches et au statut noble et un an après cet enchevêtrement d'événements, mon cauchemar continuait de s'étendre.

Aujourd'hui, alors que l'automne a paré les arbres de ses couleurs envoûtantes, j'observe du haut de ma fenêtre le ciel s'assombrir lentement, annonçant la fin d'une nouvelle journée aussi morose que celles qui l'ont précédée. Le menton appuyé contre la paume de ma main, je repense à toutes ces fois où j'ai rêvé à ces contrées éloignées que je n'aurais certainement pas l'occasion de voir un jour : comment est le ciel là-bas ? Quels animaux se promènent près des villes et villages ? Quelles sont les coutumes de ces peuples qui me sont parfaitement étrangers ? Y a-t-il des gens aussi triste et seul que moi ? Ou bien suis-je la seule dans ce cas ?

On m'a déjà dit que j'avais de la chance d'être la putain du roi j'ai des privilèges selon eux. Enfin moi, je préférais mourir plutôt que de devoir rejoindre tous les soirs cet homme dans sa chambre pendant que sa femme se distrait à l'extérieur du château. Il m'a déjà confié qu'il voulait que je lui donne un enfant mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je me suis poignardée l'abdomen deux ans plus tôt pour perdre cet enfant qu'il attend si impatiemment. On a cru qu'on avait essayé de mettre fin à mes jours et certains esclaves ont été fouettés par ma faute. Le fœtus n'en est pas mort pour autant et une semaine plus tard, j'ai mis fin à ce nouveau cauchemar en m'empoisonnant avec des plantes toxiques trouvées dans la cour extérieure. J'ai eu la vie sauve grâce et à cause du magicien qui sert le roi depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est sûrement à cette période que j'ai abandonné cette absurde idée de pouvoir échapper à cette vie médiocre. Mon cœur s'est vidé de tout sentiment, mon esprit vogue en permanence sur cet océan d'amertume qui me conduit dans les méandres de ma conscience disparue. Une coquille vide, ai-je une fois entendu de la part d'une des filles qui est à ma disposition.

Dans le couloir qui longe ma chambre, j'entends les pas feutrés des domestiques et des gardes du palais passer et repasser en parlant à voix basse des derniers événements qui agite la ville dont je n'ai vu que les couleurs des toitures ces dernières années. Une fête a été organisée pour je ne sais quelle raison, un bateau a été attaqué par un vaisseau pirate et sa cargaison entièrement volée, des émeutes ont eu lieu la veille dans le centre de la capitale, une réception aura lieu dans la semaine afin de tisser des liens avec les autres pays et d'étendre la popularité du pays…

Trois coups sont donnés sur ma porte, puis j'entends les gongs grincer sordidement. Élisabeth, une des filles qui est à mon soi-disant service, pénètre dans la pièce en m'annonçant que ce sera bientôt l'heure et qu'il faut par conséquent me préparer à recevoir ma visite quotidienne. Un soupir las et imperceptible s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je m'oblige à détourner mon regard de cette vue automnale, mes bracelets cliquettent et scintillent sous les dernières lueurs de ce soleil vermeil, reflétant cet étrange sentiment qui me rappelle que je ne suis rien en dehors de cette pièce.

Mes pieds suivent ce trajet habituel qui me conduit dans ces immenses bains où la vapeur s'échappe du liquide translucide qui stagne dans ces baignoires de pierres tous les matins et où vous suffoquez en même temps que la tête vous tourne pendant de longues minutes si vous ne vous y êtes pas habitué. Des pétales de roses ont été jetés dans le bain et flotte parmi cette étendue blanche et crémeuse : du lait recueillit et gaspiller pour une utilisation aussi stupide que celle-ci. Mes vêtements sont défaits les uns après les autres et tombe à mes pieds où les servantes s'empressent de s'agenouiller pour les ramasser et les mener au lavoir, mes cheveux sont noués sur ma tête dans un enchevêtrement de mèches et de pinces multicolores.

J'avance, descendant lentement les marches qui s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs de cette cuve, frissonnant en sentant le contact tiède de la substance que les domestiques ont versé, urne après urne. Je disparais au fur et à mesure, mon regard se perd dans la complexité du plafond qui nous surplombe : combien de personnes ont été exploitées pour faire une pareille œuvre d'art qui m'écœure plus qu'elle m'émeut. Le dos appuyé contre la pierre grise, j'entends le clapotis du lait qui remue au moindre de mes gestes, mes paupières se ferment, mon esprit s'éloigne dans l'étrangeté de mon cerveau. Le temps paraît s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant, plus aucun son, plus aucune parole ne résonne à mes oreilles mon ouïe à totalement disparue, on pourrait si facilement mettre fin à mes jours en ce moment. Je n'offrirais pas la moindre résistance à mon agresseur et sauveur. Mais qui me dit que la vie qui m'attend de l'autre côté des nuages sera plus clémente qu'ici, sur cette misérable terre ?

D'une pression brusque contre la roche, je propulse mon corps vers les escaliers et les remonte de cette lenteur douloureuse qui me rapproche malgré moi de mon misérable devoir. Le défilé de servantes se passe, chacune d'entre elles ayant un rôle bien spécifique : apporter la serviette avec laquelle elle sèche ma peau, déplier les vêtements trop colorés et bien trop révélateur pour me les faire enfiler. Deux d'entre elles choisissent avec soin les bijoux et le maquillage qui s'harmoniseront avec la tenue dont on m'a vêtue tandis qu'une autre prend le temps d'arranger ma longue chevelure ébène. S'en suit le retour dans cette prison sans barreaux qui n'est autre que ma propre chambre, l'air est embaumé par un lourd parfum de fleurs d'oranger qui me donne la nausée. La faible lumière dispersée par les quelques cierges posés ici et là dans la chambre pourrait être agréable si elle n'était pas annonciatrice de souffrances.

Mon regard parcourt la pièce rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur la fenêtre où l'air humide venant de la mer fait bouger les rideaux en soie. Et si je sautais par-dessus ? La chute serait sans aucun doute mortelle… Je tends la main vers cette ouverture et la langueur s'empare de moi. Mes muscles me semblent engourdis, la force fait défaut à ma détermination et puis, il y a cet homme qui a passé le seuil de la porte pendant que je fixais l'obscurité de la voie lactée. Ses bras ont enserré ma taille, sa tête est venue se nicher dans mon cou et son souffle chaud et désagréable vient me chatouiller. L'heure est venue. Il est temps de faire abstraction à tout ce qui se passera ici pendant ces quelques heures où il partagera mon lit. Ses mains glissent le long de ma taille, s'invitent entre mes cuisses… La tempête s'agite sous mon crâne alors que je tente vainement de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Pourquoi dois-je revoir sans cesse le visage de Roën ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire comme avant ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une vie comme je l'ai toujours rêvée ?

Je grimace, mords ma lèvre à sang et sert les poings. J'en ai assez. Je n'en peux plus. Endurer tout ça à chaque jour, voir ma dignité s'évanouir un peu plus chaque fois que je finis dans ce lit avec lui me devient insupportable. La tête tournée vers l'extérieur, j'inspire profondément m'attirant le regard surpris et mécontent de cet homme répugnant. Ses sourcils s'arquent tandis qu'il me dévisage. Je l'entends alors pour la première fois de la soirée m'adresser la parole :

« Tu as les yeux bleus ? Je les croyais gris… enfin ça ne change rien… »

Il empoigne ma poitrine et sans la moindre douceur, il la malaxe un moment. La faible barrière que j'avais réussie malgré tout à bâtir dans mon esprit vole en éclat : je sens que mes jambes sont sur le point de flancher, les larmes me montent aux yeux. La haine, la peur et le désespoir se mêlent dans un fracas chaotique dans mon cœur et pendant que la tempête fait rage dans mon être, l'Ouragan éclate à l'extérieur. Le vent s'engouffre avec une violence inouïe dans la pièce, emportant un vase qui vient s'abattre contre le mur près de nous. Le roi fait un bond en arrière tandis que je fixe bêtement l'extérieur : la pluie se déverse avec force sur les toitures, délogeant les tuiles de leurs places, les arbres se courbes sous les assauts de la tempête au point que leur ramure frôle le sol. Un véritable déluge se déchaîne sur la capitale. Un garde surgit dans la chambre, bafouillant les digues ne tiendront pas le coup et le port est déjà menacé. C'est du jamais vu dans cette région où la mer a toujours été très calme. Le roi disparaît à sa suite et je ne peux qu'espérer que le ciel m'accorde encore une faveur et qu'il ne cesse plus jamais de malmener la vie à ce monstre.

Les sombres nuages semblent soudainement vouloir se dissiper et sans que je m'en rende compte, le "non" qui s'échappe de mes lèvres ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une supplication. La pluie torrentielle s'éternise, un vacarme effrayant nous parvient : un glissement de terrains a eu lieu dans les rues avoisinant le palais royal. L'Ouragan ne se calmera pas avant la fin de la nuit et je reste pendant tout ce temps à ma fenêtre, observant avec fascination et satisfaction ce spectacle déroutant. Les rues inondées voient leurs maisons et commerces disparaître sous une eau boueuse et destructrice, certaines habitations résistent encore bien que leurs fondations baignent dans ce flot impétueux. Et puis, avec le temps qui passe, j'aperçois entre mes paupières mi-closes la tempête s'atténuer doucement. Demain le ciel sera sûrement étincelant et ma vie pitoyable reprendra son cours normal…

* * *

 **Hey Hey Hey !**

 **Voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction ! La suite viendra la semaine prochaine (même si elle est déjà écrite depuis longtemps...)**

 **Je voulais préciser que cette histoire avait déjà été publiée en partie sur le blog Feryel sur Skyrock, mais comme je n'y vais plus vraiment... j'ai décidé de me lancer sur ce site ! Le blog est toujours ouvert et certain de mes écrits sont toujours en ligne. Vous pouvez aller y jeter un œil si cela vous chante...**

 **Bref ! Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?**


End file.
